Isle of Lust
by Cranberry-chan
Summary: Negi, Kotaro, and Haruna set out for an island in the middle of the Ocean to exterminate some monsters. After they split up, Kotaro finds himself in serious trouble. Rated M for graphic depictions of male tentacle rape and female masturbation.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Negima! or any of its characters)

Kotaro breathed in a lungful of fresh ocean air as he stepped off the plane and onto the beach of Insula Monasteriense. It was a verdant, tropical isle amidst the vast pool of the Pacific. The island was gorgeous to behold, but it was completely deserted, save for the monsters that started appearing a few weeks ago.

His comrades, Negi and Haruna, stepped off the plane after the dog-boy, both stretching their arms and legs after the long flight, their hooded robes flapping lightly in the breeze.

"Let's see, the scanner said that 6 monsters have come through the portal thus far, this island is about 10 square kilometers, we should be done a little before nightfall." The 16-year-old Negi said, checking out his surroundings.

"Yeah, I kinda wish we could know what to expect first though. We found out that one of them is a giant wyvern, but the other 5 could be anything," Kotaro said with a sigh. "I don't know why ya decided to come with us on this mission, Paru-chan. It could get dangerous if we get ambushed in the jungle or something."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself, plus I want to feel like I'm doing my share of the work for Ala Alba," the dark-haired girl replied.

It had been about 6 years since Negi's group, Ala Alba, had returned from the magic world. They didn't want to disband the group after Negi's class graduated from High School, so they all decided to turn Ala Alba into a sort of demon extermination agency. Whenever someone had a demon problem, they would call on Negi and his friends. It wasn't the most lucrative business, but it was rewarding for them to use their talents to help make the world safer. Also, they had financial backing from Konoka's grandfather, who happened to be loaded.

They traveled to various parts of the world, killing a plethora of demons over the years. They weren't particularly tough, one person per mission was more than enough to get the job done. During the past couple of months though, something odd began happening. Portals from the magic world began opening up, allowing high-level monsters to pass through into their world. They had no idea why these portals were opening up all across the world, but they knew that they had kill what came out and close the gates, lest the world be thrust into panic.

It was quite hectic trying to locate the portals when the phenomena first started occurring. But Chiu and Chachamaru working together were able to develop a scanner that could search the planet for their magical signature and could pinpoint each portal's location, within about 5 kilometers. After finding the first one, with everyone's magical prowess, it didn't take long for them to find a spell that could seal the portals.

And it was one of these portals that has led them to Insula Monasteriense. They located the signal for this one yesterday, and set out on one of their planes for the remote isle early the next morning. It was Negi and Kotaro's turn for this mission and they would probably be able to handle it without any problems, but Haruna had insisted to come along on the mission. She had been hanging out with the two an awful lot ever since Negi had confessed his love to Kotaro half a year ago. They were both Haruna's good friends, but the girl wasn't above trying to stealthily catch a glimpse of the two in a private moment. She had only successfully spied on them one time, seeing them share a short, tender kiss, and witnessing that moment had fueled her fan-girl fire for a short while, but she needed to see more. And when she heard that the next mission was on an isolated tropical island in the middle of the Pacific, Haruna knew that she had to go with the two loverboys.

"Haruna-san! Stay focused!" Negi said, bringing the girl out of her daydream. She had spaced out a little bit and was drooling in anticipation of what she might witness between those two boys while on the island.

The dog-boy stared at her blankly and said "We're not gonna fuck each other while on a mission, Paru. So you can just give that hope up right now."

Haruna was shocked at the half-demon's bluntness, but even more shocked that her perverted hopes had just been crushed.

"Alright, alright, let's just hurry up and finish the mission then," she said with a slight sigh.

The three began walking towards the dark, humid jungle. They came across an incredibly tall palm on the outskirt of that sea of trees, and Kotaro leapt up the tree in a flash. Once atop the mighty palm, his keen eyes scoured the isle around him, looking for signs of the monsters they were to dispatch. The jungle was quite thick however, and he could see no indications of the beasts.

"I'm not seein anything from up here guys," he yelled down to the other two. "It looks like w-" A lightning fast blur knocked Kotaro out of the tree before he could finish his sentence. Utilizing his athletics, he was able to turn around in the air and land on his feet upon hitting the ground below. His two comrades ran to him quickly, Negi looking around to see if he could find whatever it was that had hit Kotaro, and Haruna checking to see if the dog-boy was wounded. He had a small slash on his left shoulder, but it barely even tickled, so he would be okay.

The monster that had assaulted Kotaro was nowhere to be seen. The dense jungle offered too many hiding places. "Quick, back out to the beach, he won't be able to hide out there." Negi said, and they cautiously moved back to the sandy shore. When they were a good distance from the edge of the jungle, the monster finally showed itself. It was a scaly monstrosity, a deep green that shone brightly in the sun overhead. It walked on its two feet towards them slowly, then stopped and poised itself for its next assault.

"It's a Virilox!" Negi said to the others. "I remember seeing it one time in a bestiary of monsters from the magic world. It's one of, if not the fastest monster in existence. It's an incredibly rare beast, but it's not very strong, Kota or I could easily take it out in a single blow. The only problem is actually hitting it. There was one more thing worth mentioning about this monster, but I forget what it was at the moment…"

"I don't care how fast he might be, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Kotaro growled, as he leapt with extended claws toward the reptilian Virilox. He slashed at the beast, but hit nothing except air. The lizard creature was 5 meters to the right of where it was previous standing, but nobody even saw it move. It seemed like it just teleported there. It then hissed loudly and rushed towards Negi, slashing at him. The mage barely managed to block the blow with his staff.

The Virilox started slowly circling Haruna and Negi. Negi began to whispering under his breath "_Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae…" _He then unleashed the spell onto the beast right as it was about to start another attack. The spell hit the lizard, and rendered it completely immobile as the wind magic wrapped its arms and legs together. It was as good as defeated now.

Kotaro slowly walked over to where the reptile lay unmoving on the ground, and ended its life with one quick slash across its neck. "Well, there's one monster dead. Unless more have came through the portal, that just leaves 5 more. Smart thinkin' using that spell, Negi." he said with a grin.

They started back towards the jungle when Kotaro announced a plan for the mission. "I think we can get the job done faster if we split up into two. Negi, you and Paru take the west side of the island, and I'll take the east by myself."

"What if you run into another Virilox? Will you be able to kill it without Negi's magic?" Haruna questioned him.

"Hehe, I've already figured out another strategy to beat them, they won't be a problem anymore." He replied smiling.

With that exchange, they split up and began to scour the island for the remaining monsters and the portal from whence they came. After about 30 minutes of searching, Kotaro came across another monster deep within the jungle. It was another Virilox. _"Hehe, I'm ready for you this time."_ the dark-haired boy thought to himself. The reptile hadn't noticed him yet, so he decided to announce his presence.

"Hey moron! Come and get me!" he yelled at green beast. Having got its attention, it then charged at Kotaro with incredible speed. In a flash, it dug its claws into Kotaro's chest, causing blood to trickle out. He then grabbed both of the monster's arms, and started to smile as he said, "Hehehe, I got you now idiot."

The real Kotaro then stepped out from behind a tree. "Heh, exactly as planned," he chuckled. The Virilox had attacked a shadow doppelganger. And now it was stuck, since the doppelganger had a hold of both of the monster's arm. Kotaro dispatched the monster with one swift attack, and then his doppelganger dissipated. "This may be easier than I thought." he said to himself as he continued his trek through the heavily wooded jungle.

He walked for over an hour, constantly on alert as he searched. But he came across no signs of life. The dog-boy was starting to get a tad annoyed. And he was getting quite tired too, which was weird, because he could see the shining sun almost directly above him through the canopy of trees. Nightfall wasn't coming for quite a while. So where was this fatigue coming from?

He continued forward slowly when suddenly he caught his foot on a tree root and tripped, falling forward towards a rather steep hill. He rolled down most of the hill, tried desperately to grab a hold of something in order to stop his descent, but unable to get a grip on anything. He hit the bottom of the steep decline with a splash.

He propped himself up on his hands and knees and coughed up some rank water. His pants, shirt, robe, shoes, and hair were quite soaked now. He looked around and saw that he had fallen into a swamp. There was a vine hanging from a nearby tree, and Kotaro grabbed it so that he could help pull himself up onto two feet. It was quite a chore to get himself standing up. The dog-boy realized that something was seriously wrong with his body. His muscles felt like jelly now.

Just then, the vine that he was holding onto started moving, wriggling around, squirming in his hand. It wasn't a vine at all. It was a tentacle.

Startled, Kotaro fell backward into the knee-high water, landing on his butt. He frantically reached into his pocket to pull out his pactio card. He had to get into contact with Negi immediately and get help. He was in no shape to fight anything.

He pulled the card out and held it to his forehead to open up the telepathic communication between Negi and him. _"Negi!!!"_ he yelled in his mind.

Halfway across the island, Negi and Haruna were walking along under the trees when the mage heard Kotaro's cry. The massive amount of trees between them barely interfered with the communication at all. _"Kota! What's wrong?!" _he responded back.

_"I'm in trouble, I need h-"_ he started, but the transmission was interrupted when a slimy tentacle wrapped around each of his arms, and pulled them away from his body. His pactio card fell down into the water, severing his psychic connection with Negi.

"Dammit!" he growled. He struggled against the appendages that had grabbed his arms, but he found himself unable to break away from them. Terror started to flow into him, but then he remembered his ace in the hole. His artifact! Kotaro's artifact was a pair of deadly claw/gauntlets. Each one had 4 fifty centimeter blades attached to it, and they were sharp. Incredibly sharp. Despite his current weak physical condition, he would be able to easily slice through the tentacles and free himself.

He yelled, "ADE-" but was unexpectedly stopped when one of slimy feelers forced its way into his mouth, rendering him unable to articulate any words. "Ammrwr! Amrrwr!" he tried yelling, but the muffled sounds had no result. He tried to bite through the appendage in his mouth using his fangs, but his jaw was too tired and weak to successfully cut through the tentacle. His eyes were wide with fear now.

Slowly, the monster to which the long feelers belonged began to rise out of the deep center of the swamp. It was a Cerberus Cloth Eater, a huge four-eyed octopus-like monster that was infamous in the magic world. Kotaro felt a tingling sensation on both of his arms, and when he looked he saw that the slime from the tentacles was dissolving his clothing. His shirt and robe were both sleeveless now.

Its head fully emerged from the water, it wrapped more feelers around the dog-boy's legs and lifted him into the air. It then sprayed a torrent of the corrosive slime out of its mouth and drenched Kotaro from head to toe. He could see the goo disintegrate most his clothes right before his eyes. What remained of the clothing that didn't dissolve began to drop off piece-by-piece, until he was left completely nude.

Kotaro had never felt more helpless in his entire life. He struggled as hard as he could, but the tentacles held strong. The feelers then began groping all over his body. The slimy appendages were rubbing the insides of his thighs, one of them wrapped around his middle and starting poking his belly button, and another two were massaging his nipples.

He felt shame and embarrassment wash through him as his lengthy cock started becoming erect. He didn't want any of this to be happening, but his body was involuntarily responding to the sensations he was feeling. His eyes widened and he gasped (or at least he would have, if his mouth wasn't filled with a tentacle) when he felt something poking around his bum.

He tried to squeeze his cheeks shut in order to avoid any unwanted entrances, but his body lacked the stamina to perform even that simple task. He was completely at the monster's mercy. The Cloth Eater then began prodding Kotaro's hole with a slimy feeler. It pushed a little harder, then a little more, until it had forced its way into the dog-boy.

Tears started swelling at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. He just wanted to help the world by doing the only thing he knew how to do, ridding the world of demons. And now here he was, on an island in the middle of nowhere, getting raped by a monster from a different world. He shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He wished Negi was there, that he would come and rescue him from this nightmare.

The slick appendage began worming its way deeper into Kotaro. His back arched from the overwhelming feeling it caused. As the tentacle started pumping in and out of him, another one wrapped itself around the dog-boy's now throbbing cock. It moved up and down, stroking his hard shaft.

Kotaro was disgusted. Mostly at the monster, but partially at himself. The sensations the Cloth Eater was giving him actually felt _good._ He was hating that pleasure, yet loving it at the same time. But despite how good it felt, he knew he wanted it to be over. _Right now._

There was a loud shrieking scream, and the tentacles started shaking. Kotaro opened an eye and saw what had happened. Negi had punched the Cloth Eater right in its four-eyed face. A look of complete furious rage was on the mage's face as he struck blow after blow upon the monster. It continued to scream and yell until Negi had beat the very last ounce of life out of it. All the tentacles holding Kotaro released their grip, and the tentacles inside him withdrew as he plummeted towards the swamp water, were he was caught by Haruna.

While in Haruna's arms, he saw Negi walk toward him with a worry-filled face. "Kotaro…" he said softly.

"Ne…..gi…." Kotaro replied, and then the strength of his eyelids failed and he passed out.

----------------------------------------

Kotaro opened his eyes slowly, seeing a familiar face directly above him. He was laying on Negi's lap, and he was wearing the redhead's robe. He stretched his arms out, and was surprised at being able to do so. He was aching, or sore, or anything. The dog-boy had complete mobility.

"Oh wow, I didn't think you would be awake this fast Kota." Negi said, smiling down at his boyfriend. "I thought you would have at least been out until morning."

"Huh? How long was I unconscious?" The dark-haired boy queried.

"I think it was just about 2 hours," Haruna answered him. "After we rescued you from tentacle face we set up camp here."

"Hey Kota, before that monster got you, were your muscles getting incredibly weak?" Negi asked.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?"

"That's what I thought," The mage said. "Once we got away from that swamp and set up camp here, I took a look at your left shoulder, you know, where that lizard monster got you? And it didn't look good at all, it was really red." Kotaro looked at his shoulder underneath the robe and noticed that it was bandaged up.

"Then," Negi continued, "I remembered one last thing I read about the Virilox. Its claws are coated in a poison that paralyzes its victim's muscles. Even though that monster is incredibly weak, they've killed many people by using that poison and then eating them slowly while the person is immobile. If I would've just remembered that sooner, then you never would have…" he said, a pained expression on his face.

Kotaro lifted up a hand to stroke Negi's face. "It's not your fault Negi, I was the one that suggested that we split up… let's not talk about that though. How many more monsters are there?" he said, changing the subject.

"Hmm, how many monsters did you get while we were split up?" Negi asked.

"I killed one lizard guy before I ran into tentacle boy."

"Haruna and I killed 2 monsters earlier, and we still haven't seen that wyvern yet, so I guess he's the last one left." Negi said.

"Well what are we waiting for? The sun is still up, let's kill this last bastard, seal the portal and be done with this mission." Kotaro said, jumping up onto his feet.

"Kotaro-kun, are you sure you're in good condition to be up and about?" Haruna asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I feel fine actually. Does that poison wear off after a couple of hours or something?" he asked Negi.

"No, it's supposed to last quite a bit longer than that. Whenever I saw that you were starting to have trouble breathing, I contacted headquarters and had them look up how to make an antidote for the poison. I was able to make it using some of the stuff from this island and from one of the dead Viriloxes, and then once I administered the antidote you started rapidly improving." Negi told him.

"…… thank you Negi. Thank you for taking care of me." Kotaro said with a slight whimper.

Negi wrapped his arms around the dog-boy and gave him a tight hug. He then looked him in the eye and said, "I would do anything for you Kota, so don't worry about it. Now let's go finish this mission!"

Kotaro looked over at Haruna and said "Wipe that stupid smile off your face, would ya?"

Haruna was grinning slyly from seeing the two boys embracing each other. She apologized and ceased her smiling at Kotaro's scolding. _"Oh well,"_ she thought to herself, _"I've got a brilliant plan prepared for tonight, so this hug is nothing…"_

"Alright!" Negi said, "I'm going to try to see if I can find where that wyvern is hiding." The mage then jumped into the air and floated there, a good distance above the treeline. With a quick wave of his hand, he sent out an enormous wind shockwave to see if he could agitate the wyvern. The enormous gust spread outward in a circle around Negi, blowing leaves everywhere and making trees bend in its wake, but it didn't rouse the monster into view. He sent out another shockwave. This time they heard a loud roaring from the east and then a flapping of wings. The fight was on.

The trio ran towards the beast, mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. When they started getting close, Kotaro split himself into 7 incarnations, and then all 7 lunged at the monster's head. The wyvern flapped its gargantuan wings, and all 7 dog-boys were blown away, none reaching their target. Negi jumped into the air and fired 71 magic arrows of wind at the monster, but mysteriously, they had no effect whatsoever.

"Damn it.." Negi said. "It must have an affinity for wind. None of my spells will affect it…"

Haruna had her artifact out and was sketching at an incredible pace into the magical sketchbook. Seeing how frontal assaults weren't working and how Negi's magic was ineffective, Haruna came up with an idea to bring down the wyvern.

Meanwhile, the 7 Kotaro incarnations tried attacking the wyvern at once again, this time from all sides. The beast was able to blow away 6 of them, but one made it through its defenses, and he started slashing at the monster's neck with his claws. The wyvern quickly snapped its jaws at the incarnation, and it dissipated into a cloud of black smoke in the beast's teeth.

Kotaro dissolved all his doppelgangers, and then regrouped with Negi and Haruna. "Got any strategy ideas?" he asked.

Still sketching furiously, Haruna said "Just give me a sec Kotaro-kun, I've just about got it."

After the final stroke of her pencil, Haruna ripped the paper out of her sketchbook and held it up, and with a bright flash 9 Viriloxes were summoned forth.

"Go my minions! Tear that overgrown reptile apart!"

The swarm of Viriloxes descended upon the Wyvern, and they all quickly latched onto it before it had a chance to blow them away with its wings. They all dug into the huge monster with their claws, quickly penetrating its layer of scales. The giant winged beast writhed around, snapping its jaws at all the summoned lizards, until he had gotten rid of them all. Their poison remained however, and having 9 sets of claw dug into it at once accelerated the effects. The wyvern's movements were noticeably sluggish now.

"Now, Kota! Let's take him down!" Negi yelled. The two jumped at the wyvern, Kotaro yelled "Adeat!" summoning his artifact, and then dug his blades into the beast's neck. The monster was too slow and weak to repel the attack. Negi then landed on top of the monster's head and thrust his staff into its skull. It shrieked in pain and jerked its head back, trying to throw the two off of it, but they held on. The pair dug in deeper and the wyvern continued screaming and writhing around weakly, until the last ounces of life left it and it collapsed onto the jungle floor, flattening a plethora of trees and sending up a large cloud of dust.

After the dust settled, Negi looked ahead behind where the giant scaly corpse lay, and saw the portal from the magic portal a short distance behind it. The wyvern must have been guarding it. Negi jumped over to it, closed his eyes, and began incanting the spell to seal it. He moved his staff in circles in front of the portal, and it dissolved slowly until nothing was left. The portal was no more.

----------------------------------------

After the battle, the sun was starting to hang low in the sky, so the trio decided to spend the night on the island. They contacted headquarters to inform them that the mission was complete, and to see if the scanner had located any extra monsters that they were not aware of. There were no additional monsters on the isle, so the three knew that it would be safe to set up camp for the night, and then leave the following morning.

Their campsite was in a small clearing in the jungle, just a little ways away from the beach that their plane was at. They could have simply slept in the plane, but they all wanted to sleep underneath the stars. There was some fish in a nearby stream, so Negi and Kotaro caught a large amount which Haruna then prepared and cooked. She could barely contain her excitement while they ate, for she knew that once the other two had gone to sleep, she would enact her brilliant plan. The anticipation was killing her.

Shortly after the meal, the three went to sleep underneath the stars. Paru waited patiently until she heard snoring coming from the 2 boys, then quietly got up and walked nimbly over to the pair. She pulled out her artifact and began quickly sketching a golem. She needed to carry Kotaro away from the campsite, but she probably wouldn't have had the strength to do it herself. She drew swiftly in the moonlight to summon a helper to carry Kotaro's sleeping body.

Once Paru's golem was summoned forth, she had it pick up the dog-boy without waking him, and they proceeded clandestinely to a spot on the shore that was well out of earshot of the camp. There was going to be noise, and she didn't want to risk waking Negi.

Haruna dismissed the golem after it laid the dog-boy down onto the sand and had stripped him of his clothing. She then began sketching in her artifact again. After a little while, Kotaro slowly opened his eyes and drowsily tried to get on his feet, but he lost his balance and fell back into the sand.

"Unnnnnnhhh, w-where am I?" he asked in a lethargic voice.

"You're on the beach Kotaro-kun," she replied calmly, still sketching away.

"Wha… How… w-why am I here? And where are my clothes?" he said, extremely confused.

"I brought you out here so we wouldn't bother Negi. And the clothing would have been a hindrance."

"Wuh? I don't get it… w-why can't I stand up?" he asked, still trying and failing to get up on his feet.

"Oh, about that, I put a little something in your fish while I was cooking it." she said without looking up from her sketchbook. Haruna had recently acquired an illegal magic powder from Chamo. Upon ingestion, it causes extreme weakness, not unlike the Virilox's poison. However, the powder that Haruna added to the dog-boy's fish also causes memory loss. For the next several hours Paru could do whatever she wanted with Kotaro, and he wouldn't be able to remember it, nor be able to resist.

A devilish gleam was in the artist-girl's eyes as she put the finishing touches on her sketch. It should have been hard to draw the monster from memory without any reference, but the scene from earlier that day was burned into her memory, so she was able to perfectly draw the monster, down to the very last minute detail.

Haruna held up her picture, summoning the beast and bringing Kotaro's nightmare back to the flesh. She had summoned a Cerberus Cloth Eater. Kotaro's eyes shot wide open in fear and he began slowly crawling backwards.

"No… P-Paru.. w-why did you summon that thing?" he asked in absolute terror.

"You won't believe how frustrated I was when I saw that you had been raped, and that I had _missed_ seeing it happen! Seeing your slick, naked body turned me on so badly… It's a shame I only got to hold you for a few seconds before Negi took you and wrapped his hooded robe around you. But still, it made me so hot that after we found a place for you to rest, I had to get away from Negi immediately and go masturbate. That wasn't enough though. So I decided, 'Why not just drug you and recreate the scene?' That way, I can watch you as you're getting ravished, and pleasure myself to my heart's content!"

All Kotaro could manage to do was give a barely audible gasp of disbelief.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this though." she said, chuckling lightly and shaking her head. "It's not like you're going to remember. Cerby! Grab him!"

The octopus monster then threw its tentacles forth, and wrapped around Kotaro's arms, legs, and body, lifting him into the air. Kotaro struggled as hard as he could, but to no avail. Paru's magic drug had left him too feeble to escape from the monster's grasp. Despair began to sink in as the dog-boy realized that he was about to be raped for the second time that day.

"Fufufu, good job Cerby." Haruna said as she began to drool. "Now, stick one of those tentacles in his ass!"

The summoned beast did as it was commanded and started worming one of its slimy feelers into Kotaro's anus. He yelped loudly and arched his back as the slick appendage entered him.

"Hmm, that went in a little too easy." Paru said to herself. "I'm sure we could probably squeeze another one in there. Cerby! Jam in another one!"

Tears formed in Kotaro's eyes when he felt his asshole stretching as a second tentacle forced its way inside him. Pain was searing throughout his hind extremity. But then, it began mixing with pleasure as the feelers started squirming around, brushing against his prostrate every now and again.

Despite his extreme disgust and loathing of his situation, his cock began to grow stiff from the sensations he was feeling. He was panting lightly now.

"Hehe, that's what I like to see." Haruna said with a perverted grin on her face. "Wrap around that beautiful piece of meat now!"

The monster followed orders and firmly wrapped a tentacle around Kotaro's shaft. The feeling sent a few shivers down the boy's spine

"Good, good. Now hold that position." she ordered the beast. She then pulled out a normal, non-magical sketchbook and started drawing.

Kotaro saw what Haruna was doing through his tear-streaked eyes and yelled at her, "W-What the hell are ya doing, Paru?!?! Is one tentacle monster not enough for ya?"

"No no no, Kotaro. This isn't my artifact. This is my own personal sketchbook. I just wanted to capture this moment down before I started enjoying myself." she replied to him. She sketched quickly, transferring the erotic scene if front of her perfectly onto the paper, omitting nary a detail. Halfway through the sketch, she started breathing heavily. The display in front of her was arousing her so badly, but she wanted to finish capturing the scene before she did anything else. She almost couldn't make it. Her tongue was hanging out and she was nearly moaning as she finished up her masterpiece.

Once she finished, she quickly closed her sketchbook and immediately she threw off her hooded robe, pulled her pants down, and stuck two fingers inside her incredibly moist pussy.

"Uuunnnnnnhh, n-now Cerby! Start fucking him!" she yelled, her voice heavy with lust.

The octopus monster started pumping its tentacles in and out of Kotaro's ass. The tentacle in front started stroking his throbbing erection as well.

Paru scooted closer to the action while still plunging her fingers repetitively into her vagina. She was now only half a meter away from where the tentacle fucking was taking place. Haruna lifted up her shirt with her left hand, exposing her firm, shapely breasts. She moaned as she started pinching one of her nipples with her left hand, while continuing to finger herself with her right. Moans of pleasure racked the air as she began to rub her clitoris with her right thumb.

Kotaro couldn't believe what was going on. Haruna had drugged him and summoned a monster to rape him, just so she could _masturbate_ to it? What kind of sick perverted girl was she? However, Haruna's actions were kind of turning him on. Even though he was dating Negi, Kotaro was still somewhat attracted to the feminine body. And Haruna had quite a nice one at that. The dog-boy found himself growing harder as he watched the dark-haired girl pleasure herself in front of him. The lust-filled expression on her face was one of the more erotic things he had seen in his life.

Feeling the pleasure grow quickly inside him, Kotaro felt that the monster's slow, steady rhythm wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Uhhnnn, h-harder…" he moaned softly, barely louder than a whisper.

"Huh? What was that?" Haruna asked him.

"Aaaah, t-tell your monst-ter to…" Kotaro gulped. "Tell your monster to fuck me harder!!!" he screamed.

Haruna paused for a moment after hearing Kotaro's words. She almost thought her ears were tricking her. She then smiled evilly and said, "Well Cerby, you heard him!"

The Cerberus Cloth Eater increased its tempo, its tentacles making obscene noises as they slid quickly in and out of the dog-boy's asshole. The tentacle around his cock was moving up and down with an alacritous pace. He was moaning wildly now. Although his position was embarrassing, he couldn't deny the absolute ecstasy his body was in. Any pain he was feeling earlier was completely gone.

The lusty sounds in the air were nearly deafening. The moist sounds of Haruna fingering herself, the sounds of the tentacles fucking Kotaro, and the combined moans from the girl and the boy all combined to create a sexual cacophony. Haruna was lying on her back now, looking up at the display and driving her fingers into herself and massaging her clit harder than she had ever done in her life.

"Yeeeessss! Oh fuck yes! Fuuuuuuuuck!!! Uuuugggnnnh!!!" Paru was screaming out in euphoria.

Kotaro's pleasure had been building up quickly, he was now a few moments away from his climax. "Aaaaauuuunnh… I'm about to c-come… Fuuucckk! I'm gonna come!!!" he yelled.

Haruna's eyes perked upon hearing this. She sat up and scooted forward on her knees until she was mere inches away from the dog-boy's cock. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out while continuing to play with herself.

"Aaaaaannnnnnnnngggghaaaaa!!!" he screamed as his semen shot forth. The warm cum sprayed onto Haruna's face, most of it landing in her mouth and on her tongue, and a good amount hitting her cheeks and chin. She swallowed the mouthful of hot ejaculate, relishing the bitter taste.

She lied back down into the sand and doubled her efforts on herself, pinching her nipples so hard that it hurt and rubbing her clit as fast as she possibly could, all while licking her lips and savoring Kotaro's taste. Her back arched as she reached the most violent orgasm of her life. She writhed around on the ground and moaned loudly as wave after wave of pleasure surged through her body.

After lying down for a couple of minutes her ragged breathing started to return to normal and she sat up. "Okay Cerby, you can release him now." she said.

The monster pulled out of the dog-boy and released its hold on him as it laid him onto the ground. Haruna waved her hand at it and the octopus monster disappeared. She walked over to where Kotaro lay and saw that he was asleep once again. She put his clothes back on him and then sat down to draw another golem to carry him back to the camp. She happily sighed as she reflected back on the long night.

----------------------------------------

The trio woke up early the next morning and departed Insula Monasteriense. Kotaro mentioned something about a nightmare that he couldn't remember, but other than that Haruna's abusive escapade last night went without repercussion. As they flew back to their headquarters at Mahora Academy, Haruna hugged her sketchbook to her chest. She looked out the window of the plane and watched the island grow smaller in the distance as she smiled to herself.


End file.
